Loki Laufeyson (Ikol) (Earth-616)
Chico, Cosplay Boy, Trixie, God of Lies, God/Godess of Stories, Agent of Asgard, God of Evil, Thor, Moon-Queen, Moon-King, Mistress of Strategies , Hipster Viking | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Asgardians, , (under disguise), | Relatives = Laufey (father); Farbauti (mother); Odin Borson (foster father); Frigga (foster mother); Cul, Vili, Ve (paternal foster uncles); Sigyn (wife, separated); Thor, Balder, Hermod, Vidar, Tyr (paternal foster brother); Loki Laufeyson, Kid Loki (previous incarnations); Arkin (cousin); Hoder (paternal foster cousin); Son of Satan (son); Tess Black (daughter); Hela (alleged daughter); Fenris Wolf (alleged son); Midgard Serpent (Jordmungand) (alleged son); Hoarfen (alleged grandson); Sturm (alleged grandson); Drang (alleged grandson); Wolf Gods (alleged grandson); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City (New York State, United States of America) | Gender = Genderfluid | Height = 6'3" | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Asgard | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Deity, Adventurer, God of Mischief, God of Stories; formerly God of Lies, Agent of Asgardia | Education = | Origin = Deity; Reincarnation of a Frost Giant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Stephanie Hans | First = Journey into Mystery #622 | Quotation = There's still that gravity. What people expect. But... birds feel gravity, too. And acrobats, and dancers. And they dive and swoop and tumble anyway. Loop the loop, walk the wire... do tricks. Nah. No more evil. Mischief, now. That's still got legs. | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = Loki: Agent of Asgard Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = Before dying at the hands of the Void during the Siege on Asgard, the Trickster God Loki laid schemes to break free fom the chains of destiny, manipulating Hela into taking his name out of the Book of Hel, allowing himself to be reborn instead of truly dying, and return as a completely new Loki, free of the weight of his past. Ikol When he was trying to find the motive of his past incarnation for his sacrifice at the hands of the Void, the new Kid Loki found himself transported to a hidden chamber where he encountered an echo of his elder self. The spirit revealed the elder Loki desired to have a new start, a fresh page with fresh ink to write a free future. The echo had come to help the Kid Loki guard the Nine Realms through upcoming hard times, "because a trickster is naught without a playground." Kid Loki reduced his elder self into the form of a magpie, condemned to a lifetime as "Ikol," his minion and his opposite. Determined not to become like his past self, the Kid Loki went on several adventures to gain Thor's and everyone else's trust and affection. These adventures included hiding the World's Heart so Galactus would give up his war against Asgard, helping save Midgard from the War of the Serpent, bringing Thor back from the dead by being the only person to remember him, helping Daimon Hellstrom save people from Nightmare, assisting in the war with the Manchester Gods and helping Thor and Leah, Hela's handmaiden and his best friend, against Surtur. However, Ikol appeared displeased with his new incarnation's desire to be his own person, as well as his new personality. During Kid Loki's adventure to help Daimon combat Nightmare, who was harvesting "fear clots" from people's mind that had been left as a residue from the War of the Seprent, the young trickster harvested his own abundant fear clot and gave it to Nightmare, so the Fear Lord would stop threatening innocent lives. Nightmare proceeded to create a Fear Crown from Loki's fear clot, to empower himself over his fellow Fear Lords. However, Loki warned them, and they attacked Nightmare, ultimately leading the Fear Lords to be caught in a neverending conflict to try to take the Fear Crown from each other. The Kid Loki finally gained the trust he fought so hard to earn when he helped kill Surtur and save the entire universe from destruction, however, his victory was short-lived. During Loki's adventure to help defeat Surtur, a second scheme laid by the elder Loki had been put in action, and Mephisto was alerted of the existence of the Fear Crown. Mephisto defeated the Fear Lords, took possession of the item, and planned to use his new-found power to become the next Satan and unleash Hell on Earth. After noticing his bird's absence, the young trickser returned to the hidden chamber and confronted Ikol, who was revealed to only exist in Kid Loki's mind. With only a few hours before Mephisto stepped in as Satan, Kid Loki was presented by Ikol with the only way at hand to destroy the Fear Crown. The fear clot that made up the crown had come from Kid Loki's mind, thus if Kid Loki's mind was destroyed, so was going to be the crown. And due to the elder Loki's past machinations, the only way for Kid Loki to die was to let Ikol overwrite his mind, take his body, and make Kid Loki's good name his own. The boy questioned Ikol for the motive of this scheme, and the echo revealed that he desired to change, and not for the child Loki to do so. Before submitting to his fate, the young boy taunted Ikol, reminding the echo that he had changed, and even if Ikol wanted to change, he had already lost due to this selfish machination. As his mind was replaced with Ikol's, Kid Loki firmly stated that he had won. Ikol, now Loki, acknowledged his guilt of having killed the young Loki, and said, "Damn me. Damn you all." Young Avengers Assemble After learning of Wiccan, a young hero destined to become the omnipotent Demiurge, Loki decided he needed to control him. Loki reached out to the interdimensional parasite called Mother and made a deal with her. The God of Mischief manipulated Wiccan into bringing the Mother to this dimension through a magic spell that had the purpose of bringing back to life the adoptive mother of Wiccan's boyfriend Hulkling. However, Loki betrayed Mother, and interfered with the spell, causing it to tie it Wiccan, Hulkling and himself and bring back their dead parents. Under the guise of trying to help, Loki rescued Wiccan and Hulkling from Mother. They were soon joined by other young heroes, who became infected by the link of the spell, leading to the reformation of the Young Avengers. When they were cornered in Central Park by their resurrected parents and an army of mind-controlled adults only they could see, Loki convinced Wiccan to lend him his power for ten minutes to save them all with his better skill at magic than Wiccan. As soon as Loki was given Billy's powers, he teleported away, leaving the other young heroes to their deaths. Confronted by his guilty conscience, in the form of the deceased Kid Loki, Loki decided to come back, save his fellows, empower them to fend off Mother's army of adults. Mother faded away after the Young Avengers escaped. Loki explained they couldn't go back to any place their parents were or had died (in the case of any deceased parent brought back by Mother) or Mother would return, as her powers were distance based. The young heroes decided to stay together and travel through the universe. In the next three months, Loki trained Billy to prepare him to fight Mother, with the ulterior motive of gaining his trust. The Young Avengers were joined by Prodigy, who informed them Speed had been kidnapped by a strange entity dressed as Patriot. The Young Avengers chased the entity through the Multiverse, and were brought to Mother's Dimension. They escaped, but accidentally left Prodigy and Hulkling behind. Using numerous evil alternate version of themselves as a distraction, the Young Avengers distracted Mother and save Hulkling and Prodigy. Back to Earth-616, Hulkling left the team. Using a magic hologram, Loki met up with Mother, who was holding a grudge against Loki for his interference in the spell that didn't allow her to return freely to Earth-616, and questioned her about the mysterious "Patri-not," though she had no idea. Before leaving, the God of Mischief taunted Mother, stating everything was going according to his plan. However, Loki didn't know that Mother was working with what seemed to be an older, vengeful Leah, who had tricked Hulkling into returning to New York, allowing Mother to come back to Earth-616, and threaten to unleash all of the evil version of the Young Avengers to the world. Since Billy was still too weak to end the spell which had brought Mother, Loki suggested that he would be able to do it if his body was older, thus making Wiccan age him into a young adult. Unfortunately, Loki's powers didn't remain. The trickster had to resort to a second plan, to turn Wiccan temporarily into the Demiurge. Prodigy called all of the teenager heroes available to fight the army of alternate Young Avengers, while the real Young Avengers took care of Mother. When the Young Avengers faced Mother, Leah and her own team of Young Avengers (a league of evil exes, including those of Noh-Varr and America Chavez), Loki was easily overpowered by Leah. To Loki's shock, he realized Leah was actually the physical manifestation of his guilt and missing powers which he subconsciously gave up due to his guilt over killing his younger self. Loki confessed his crimes, the murder of Kid Loki and the manipulations the Young Avengers had been victim of. His confession made Leah and the evil exes disappear, which were also manifestations of Loki's guilt, thus regaining his powers and freeing Teddy. After Billy and Teddy managed to destroy Mother, the team returned to Central Park. Loki fled unceremoniously, wracked with guilt over his actions. Celebrating Mother's defeat, the Young Avengers threw a New Years' party, along with many young heroes that had come to their rescue. During the party, Loki was spotted by David, who confronted him only to find out that Loki was the one who secretly paid for the party. Loki didn't want to stay with the team because they could forgive him; thus, by leaving he wouldn't give them the chance. While talking to David, Loki admitted that he was different than who he was, but he couldn't avoid being Loki, and even if he killed himself, he would eventually come back probably worse; therefore he would be the best story he could. At the end of the party, after watching the Young Avengers leave through one of America's portals, Loki searched through his phone and smiled fondly at the team photo he took. Agent of Asgard Loki started working for the All-Mothers of Asgardia in different missions in exchange of his Asgardian crime record to be erased, one crime for each successful mission. The All-Mothers required Loki to return to Asgardia numerous Asgardians who were roaming freely on Earth, including Lorelei and Sigurd. Even though he let Lorelei go, Loki forced Sigurd back to Asgard. However, Loki later with Thor, his new ally Verity Willis and Lorelei learnt about how Sigurd didn't commit any crime and planned to break him out of Asgardia. After Thor distracted Heimdall by battling the Technocracy and using Willis to see which traps were real, Sigurd and Lorelei escaped together while Loki stayed to find what the All-Mother have been keeping secret. He found an older version of himself who had been influencing events in history for his bidding. He told Loki that he wasn't his past but his future, being helped by the All-Mothers to prevent Loki and Asgardia's future from changing. Displeased by the All-Mothers' desire to be bound by destiny, Loki quit working for them. AXIS Loki had had a scuffle with Doctor Doom, who believed Loki would one day bring about the end of Latveria due to the manipulations of the Old Loki, when Magneto arrived to Latveria to ask for help to defeat the recently-unleashed Red Onslaught. The trickster God helped a group of villains defeat the Stark Sentinels, while Doom and the Scarlet Witch cast an inversion spell to alter the moral compass of the Red Skull and defeat him. The inversion spell had a stronger effect than expected, and affected all of those in the island, including Loki, who became heroic. Loki's role of "hero" was dubious at best as he turned his back on Verity, due to feeling mortals were beneath him, and betrayed Lorelei and Sigurd, putting Asgardian law before their friendship, earning the disappointment and disapproval of Odin. He also became incapable of feeling guilt for his past misdeeds. As the inversion spell turned what was evil good, it also took what was good and made evil of it. Loki, who had been on a path of personal redemption, had lost the aspects of himself that had "grown" (as Odin put it). Loki rejoined the (now-inverted) villains to stop the inverted X-Men from detonating a gene bomb which would've killed everyone in the planet who wasn't a mutant. Even though they failed, the arrival of the inverted Avengers (including Odinson) gave them a second wind to keep on fighting. In order to prevent him from going on a murderous rampage, Loki tricked Odinson into following him to the Moon. There, Loki found Mjolnir as it had been left after Thor became unworthy. Using Mjolnir, Loki became Thor and fought his half-brother until (back on Earth) a reinversion spell was cast, and Loki became his old self once again and when his guilt for past misdeeds returned, he became unworthy as well. Ego Death After returning to his apartment, Loki discovered that for unknown reasons, he was no longer able to tell a lie, no matter how little or harmless. Due to this, while having a conversation with Odinson, Loki revealed against his will the fate of his younger self, Kid Loki. Fueled by rage, Odinson brutally beat Loki up, and brought him to Asgardia for punishment. The rest of the Asgardians turned their back on him, and Frigga exiled Loki from the Ten Realms. While wandering the space between the Ten Realms, Loki encountered Odin, who admitted his love for Loki even after knowing what he had done. The All-Father then sent Loki back to Earth, where his trial would start, and he would to become worthy of his power once again. When he returned to Manhattan, Loki encountered his evil future self in his apartment, who strapped Loki in order to tell him his story. After revealing his motives to his younger self, King Loki set Loki on a magical fire that sent him back to the hidden chamber where Kid Loki had first met him. Loki was confronted by the ghosts of the original Loki and Kid Loki, who offered him two options, the original Loki offered him to accept his nature as a villain and the God of Lies, and Kid Loki offered him to destroy himself like he did to save the world from himself. After being motivated by Verity Willis via his phone with magic cell reception, Loki chose a third path. Loki realized that a lie was nothing more than a story, a story he could choose to rewrite, to tell a different one. On the real world, King Loki witnessed as Loki burned to the ground, seemingly dying. Last Days Eight months into the future, with the final incursion looming, Loki returned to Verity, reborn as the God of Stories. With the world about to end, Loki prompted Verity to tell her story, and used the moment to trap her soul into a piece of magic jewelry to save her from death. Loki proceeded to travel to Asgardia, where King Loki had allied himself with Asgard's enemies to destroy the Earth, and the Asgardians as well. With the unexpected appearance of his younger self and the arrival of reinforcements brought by Gjallarhorn, King Loki fled. Loki's return was acclaimed, but he had no longer interest in the judgement of the fellow Asgardians, taking no sides but his own, so he stepped aside while the Asgardians battled their enemies until the universe ended as a consequence of the incursion. Loki used his powers to trap the essence of the Asgardians and their enemies, keeping them safe from annihilation. Loki and Verity's ghost found themselves in the middle of a blank void, confronted by Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, who demanded the God of Stories to give them the essence of the gods, which was what they feed on. Loki was able to scare Those Who Sit Above in Shadows away by putting into question their origin and existence. If the gods such as the Asgardians come from the stories that have been told about them, it was posible that the gods of the gods didn't create the gods, but had been created by them. With the threat of Those Who Sit Above in Shadow averted, Loki found another person in the middle of nothingness: a sobbing and defeated King Loki. Loki confronted his future self, and made King Loki realize that in the end, he helped Loki change and grow away from being the God of Lies, a path King Loki was not able to change for himself. Both Lokis reconciled, and the younger one contained King Loki's essence in his sceptre. Loki proclaimed that he needed a break, and decided to skip ahead in time until the universe was brought back, for which he used his magic to create a door into the future, and invited Verity to come with him through it. Dark Council When Earth-616 was brought back to existence and a war between the Ten Realms was put into motion by Malekith the Accursed and his Dark Council, Loki was sent by Frigga to infiltrate this alliance, under the pretense of having returned to his bad ways. After introducing himself to the new Thor in a mission whose objective was to kill her, Loki was returned to Asgardia in chains when Frigga was going to be put in trial for having helped said new Thor evade Odin's wrath. In the middle of a confrontation between Odin's forces and Frigga and the Asgardians who sided with her, Loki stabbed his adoptive mother with a poisoned dagger that left her on the brink of death. Loki had learned that Malekith was planning on killing Frigga, thus he had decided to neutralize her with the best alternative which wouldn't involve killing but allowed him to remain in Malekith's side. Vote Loki Loki eventually set his sights on the Presidency of the United States. After staging an attack on the two candidates, a situation which Loki himself defused, his popularity skyrocketed, fueled by his claims to the press regarding politics. After initially claiming falsely to have no desire to run, Loki announced the beginning of his campaign. While the masses were enamored with Loki, Daily Bugle reporter Nisa Contreras was not convinced and and attempted to defame Loki. However, all of Nisa's attempts to expose Loki proved to be futile and even counterproductive, to the point Loki spinned them in his favor. These attempts including the revelation that Loki's fundraising organization was secretly a worshiping cult, and the discoveryn that he had directly been involved in the Latverian civil war, aiding one of the two factions. | Powers = Asgardian / Frost Giant Physiology Despite being part Frost Giant, Loki also possesses Asgardian attributes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Loki, without the aid of anything, through his own biology, possesses superhuman strength that is substantially superior to that of an average Asgardian male. He possesses sufficient physical strength to lift up to 50 tons. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' Like Asgardians, Loki's bodily tissues have roughly 3 times the density of the same tissues in a human being. While he has the looks and physical proportions of a much smaller person, the increased density of his body actually makes him several hundred pounds heavier than he appears. This increased density also contributes to his superhuman strength to a limited degree. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Loki's body are superhumanly durable and are roughly equal to those possessed by the average Asgardian male. He has been able to survive a taking a punch from the Hulk in the face with only a black eye, and a beating from his enraged brother Thor with only a broken arm. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Like all Asgardians, Loki, although he is inhumanly durable, at least by human standards, can still obtain injury, also like all Asgardians, his metabolism enables him to rapidly regenerate damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a human being. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Loki's Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in practically all activities. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. However, much like his physical strength and durability, Loki can temporarily augment his stamina through magical means. *'Superhuman Longevity:' Like all Asgardians, Loki ages at a far slower rate than humans. However, unlike some other god pantheons like the Olympians, who stop aging completely at a certain point, Loki isn't fully immune to aging. Although he has recently been "reborn", he still has his memories of his previous life. While he is several millenia old, at least, he has the appearance and vitality of a young Asgardian man in his physical prime. Loki is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. Sorcery: Loki has the ability to generate and control a great quantity of mystical abilities for a variety of purposes: He can create objects out of thin air, bypass detection from Red Skull's telepathy, and create powerful illusions. Shape-shifting: Like a number of gods or goddesses, Loki possesses highly developed shape-shifting capabilities. However, the forms he can change to are limited to those that represent him in nature. He has displayed the ability to adapt the form of a man, a woman, or a fox. When he had his moral compass magically inverted, he could shape-shift into a unicorn. Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak, Asgardians can communicate and be understood by all races. and possessed the powers given by the magical hammer: *'Flight' *'Energy Manipulation' **'Lightning/Electrokinesis:' **'Rain' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Dimensional Portals' *'Chronokinesis' }} | Abilities = Genius Intelligence: Loki has a genius level intellect and possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He is also extremely cunning and skilled, an expert battle strategist, and highly skilled and charismatic manipulator. Skilled Combatant: Loki is a formidable combatant in his own right, particularly as a swordsman. Skilled Cook: Loki enjoys preparing Midgardian foods, he finds mortal cuisine vastlymore exciting than its Asgardian counterpart. | Strength = Class 50. | Weaknesses = }} | Equipment = * The Seven-League Boots, which allow him to walk through surfaces such as waterfalls or rainbows, and walk vertically. * A special coat created from shadow-thread stolen from Svartalfheim which lets him become invisible. * Lorelei's amulet of invisibility. * Lightbender-Tech Invisibility Belt taken from Sigurd, who had stolen it from A.I.M. * Loki's Sceptre | Transportation = | Weapons = Laevateinn; formerly Gram | Notes = * Loki's birthday is on December 17.Al Ewing - Tumblr | Trivia = * Loki's Agent of Asgard costume was designed by Jamie McKelvie.Jamie McKelvie - Tumblr * Loki's "God of Stories" design was created by Lee Garbett.Lee Garbett - Tumblr | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Fencing Category:Genderfluid Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Comic Awareness Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Odin Family Category:Laufey Family Category:Loki Family Category:Illusionists Category:Frigga Family Category:Farbauti Family Category:Regeneration